


For Those Sleepless Nights

by vkt_kai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loneliness, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkt_kai/pseuds/vkt_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has that one playlist on their phone; when they can't sleep at night. You know that it can be hard to fall asleep alone, but even harder when he's countries away. With his bandmates; working tirelessly to get the choreography right and to hit those notes with exact precision. All the while you couldn't get your mind to shut up, as usual, and he wasn't there to quiet it. So you turn to that playlist night and night again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wide Awake

Tonight was another night sleeping alone; it was just like last night and the night before. The other half of the bed was cold as you ran your hand over the crisp, white sheets. It used to be warm, when your giant bear known as Kris, would be able to come home from his busy work schedule. You cherished those nights the most as they were filled with a sense of comfort that only Kris could evoke in you.

Not even the bright lights of the Shanghai skyline could make the night warmer; physically and emotionally. You missed your giant bear in all his angry eyebrow glory, from the sheer size of him taking up the bed (and blankets), to even his enormous hands that would find their home around your waist as naturally as it was to breathe. The fact that you had even begun to miss his giant hands, sent you into a deeper loneliness.

Stretching your arm towards your phone, you contemplated whether or not you should call him. He had told you to never hesitate to call him when you were lonely, but to you, the promotions for Wolf were more important than your petty feelings. Taking a moment to let your finger hover over the green call button, you thought against it and violently shoved your phone onto your stomach. It was far too late to bother him and you were not going to burden him even more over a sleepless night.

Instead, you grabbed your earbuds from off the nightstand and shoved them into your ears. If Kris wasn’t here to lull you to sleep, his recorded voice would have to work well enough. You scrolled through your music list before settling on one:

For sleepless nights.


	2. Dreaming

With a tired groan, Kris set his suitcase down before taking his shoes off and heading towards the kitchen. With it being four in the morning, he knew you would be asleep and all he wanted to do was join you.

Taking a long sip of some water from a half-empty bottle, Kris padded slowly into the city-lit room. He had to do his best to stay quiet, to not wake you up despite the person in his head screaming to wake you up. As fast as he possibly could, he shed his pants and t-shirt and ran his fingers through his messy locks. He bent down to kiss your forehead before he went to lay down himself.

Yet he stopped before he did; because Kris could see the tear stains tracing your cheeks this close up. The soft music playing from your earphones quickly registering in his head as his own. Kris becomes worried, yet curious, as to what had been so sad about his music that made you cry.

He pushed a lock of stray hair behind your ear and takes in your strained expression, enhancing the bags underneath your eyes.

The realization hit him as fast as a train.

You were crying because of him. It was all because he couldn’t be there to lull you to sleep and he knew you had a bad case of insomnia when stressed out. A deep frowned scarred his face when he thought about it, internally blaming himself. A giant tsunami of guilt crashing against him when he heard the opening to _Baby Don’t Cry_. How many times had you cried yourself to sleep?

Before he knew it, his hands were taking the earbuds out of your ears and setting them on the nightstand near your phone. He was under the covers and pressing up against your body quickly after that and pulled you to his chest. His legs tangled up with yours and his long arms held you close as he settled your head in the crevice of his neck. He took a deep breath and gave your body a gentle squeeze – almost a hug, before closing his own eyes; his voice, barely above a whisper, cried out to mend your hurting heart:

_Let go of all your doubts and accept fate, I love you more than all your loves combined. When you smile, sunshine, so beautiful that I am speechless._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this short drabble lmao. This was originally posted on my quotev so if you see it on there, it's also mine!


End file.
